The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A Dual Clutch Transmission (DCT) transmits power from an engine directly to a driving shaft using two clutches without a torque converter, unlike common automatic transmissions.
That is, two input shafts are connected to respective clutches, and gears on the input shafts are divided into odd-numbered gears and even-numbered gears so that one of the two input shafts is used for shifting into odd-numbered gears and the other one is used for shifting into even-numbered gears.
As described above, since the DCT transmits the power from an engine using two clutches, it increases the certainty of directly engaging gears, compared to common automatic transmissions.
Accordingly, a driver who drives a vehicle equipped with a DCT expects quicker shifting and operation in comparison to a vehicle equipped with an existing automatic transmission, so it is desired to perform control that can provide quick shifting and direct engaging by controlling the DCT.